Bags, such as lawn waste or refuse bags, are commonly used to hold various types of waste or refuse, such as lawn waste, garbage, or other types of trash or recyclable materials. Such bags are commonly made of a paper or plastic material. One challenge that users of such bags face is keeping the bag open, specifically when the bag is first used. Further, users face challenges in both keeping such bags open and upright, as well as transporting bags that are filled.
Various solutions have been proposed for use of refuse bags, however these solutions all have shortcomings. Some solutions use multiple movements required to secure the refuse bag with various types of clamps. Some products clamp the refuse bag with an inner and outer ring. This limits the size of refuse bags that can be used, and is both cumbersome to secure and takes much longer to attach a refuse bag. Other devises can't adapt to existing hand trucks, dollies or hand carts making transportation difficult. Some product use large rubber band to hold the bags, which is cumbersome. Other products hold from inside with spring like mechanism to hold open, however it does not have a latch mechanism to keep it closed for ease of insertion and do not adjust to different diameter bags.
Various other proposed designs also suffer from deficiencies, such as failing to open the refuse bag fully, lacking self-standing capabilities, lacking portability, and failing to be compatible with a broad range of bags.
Accordingly, an improved refuse bag holder and transportation device and method are needed in the industry.